


It's been so hard to bear

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Azerbaijan, EurovisionSongChallenge, Fixing stuff, M/M, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: When Yuzuru said he was getting Javier back, he meant it.(Sequel to Part 3)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	It's been so hard to bear

**Author's Note:**

> For day 28 I got: Azerbaijan – Truth by Chingiz :)

**Drink 'til I forget**

**And when the ghosts start screaming**

**Right when they resonate**

**Hear my heart confess**

_How could I’ve been such a fool?_

“One more please.”

Miguel looks at him like he’s not so sure and Javier gets the message. One more and he won’t be able to walk home on his own two feet.

So Javier tried to be responsible and asked for his bill instead, it had been a while since he’d drank this much, but the liquor is truthful and made the pain go away as promised.

It was simple.

If only everything in life could be as trustworthy.

_This is what I get for following Laura’s ideas. Follow your feelings she said._

Even Brian had managed to convince him after that damn phone call.

_“Please, we need your help.”_

He had left everything behind, his job, his family and even his contracts were now handled by a manager and not even his dream of opening a skating school in Spain had stopped him from boarding a plane and making sure Yuzuru was back on his feet and ready to fight.

If only Yuzuru was as certain of their future as he had been.

_“I just think that Javi made rushed decision.”_

Those words had broken him so badly that the only thing that had stopped him from doing something stupid was Evgenia’s lecture on how his family would be disappointed in him. He just wanted the pain to stop.

Miguel closed the bar’s front door and sat down next to Javier’s place hunched over the countertop, “You need to go home, imagine how it’s going to look like if someone sees you here being miserable and drinking like your life is over.”

_It sure feels like it is._

“I don’t care.”

“Listen, you’re a national hero and you are doing great things around Spain, don’t throw those things into the wind just because some chick dumped your ass.”

Miguel, unfortunately, had known him since he had been old enough to get drunk, and most of the time he had covered for him whenever he was too far gone to go home. This time though, there was no easy fix.

But Miguel was right about one thing: if Yuzuru didn’t want him, then he was going to move on and fix whatever was left of the life he had left behind.

“Fine.” Javier stood up and tried his best to look like he hadn’t spent half his afternoon drinking his sorrows away, “Time to go home.”

**It's been so hard to bear**

**Out of the mirror**

**It's getting clearer**

“And this is how you make a paella.”

“I’m not good at this.” Yuzuru gestured towards the amazing dish in front of them, it was mouthwatering and he hadn’t even tasted it yet. But, if Javier’s stories were true, anything that his mom cooked was a godsend.

Yuzuru didn’t doubt him.

“Well, now you can try it back home. I know Javier misses my food, he’s too spoiled.”

_And I’m here to try and get him away from all of this, again._

“I had my mother with me, so I guess I’m the spoiled one.”

Enriqueta put her arms around him and pulled him down to give him a hug. She was so warm, just like a mother’s embrace should be. Except he wasn’t her son and all he had done until now was to hurt Javier over and over again.

Why didn’t she hate him?

“Your mother is a very brave woman, whatever she did was because she knew you needed her.”

She kissed his cheek and pushed them towards the dining table as they gathered the plates and cutlery, Laura came out to help them as well as soon as the sound of clinking metal reached her room. Javier’s sister had sighed in relief as soon as he showed up at their doorstep that afternoon, telling him that if he hadn’t come to Spain by the end of the week then she would throw Javier on a plane to Toronto.

Apparently a broken-hearted Javier meant a depressed lump moping around the house that no one could stand for long.

_And it had been his fault._

“How long are you staying?” Laura asked him suddenly and Yuzuru couldn’t really figure out an answer for her.

How long would it take for Javier to understand his feelings?

How long would it take Javier to forgive him?

_“I just think that Javi made rushed decision.”_

Yuzuru had foolishly said those words without thinking, but he had to be sure that this was Javier wanted. Not just because Yuzuru had thrown a tantrum and needed him to say away from those scary dark places inside his mind.

He was asking for too much and he knew he would probably get it.

_“Seven years, that’s how long it took me to make this decision.”_

Just like he had been in love with him for those seven years yet he had never gotten a chance to confess his feelings properly. Either because Javier was in a relationship or because the timing was just not right.

But he would make sure that Javier understood this time. If this was what Javier really wanted then he would move hell to make sure they both got their happy ending after all the misery they had been through.

“I don’t know, I’ll just wait for Javi and I promise I won’t bother-”

“You could stay forever?”

Yuzuru laughed, that would be perfect for them, wouldn’t it? But Yuzuru wasn’t ready to give up just yet, the sport might have given up on him but he wasn’t done with it.

“I wish.”

Enriqueta and Laura looked at each other but remained silent and finished setting the table, Antonio didn’t seem to mind them much and his attention was solely directed at the football game playing out in front of him. They could only notice that he was there due to sparse shouts at the television whenever the referee seemed to be incompetent.

“Yuzuru?”

He almost dropped the plates as Antonio called his name and he wondered if this was the moment when Javier’s father would give him a piece of his mind. Since he had arrived, Antonio had greeted him and shook his hand but nothing more. He looked torn between wanting to sound friendly and not knowing how to talk to him.

Yuzuru had been grateful that he had avoided any confrontations until now.

“Yes?”

“Do you like football? And not like that thing that Americans play, I mean the real football.”

Football and baseball had always been a part of his childhood. For some time he had thought that baseball would be his future before discovering figure skating, but he still loved to watch matches besides father whenever they had the chance to. Nowadays those were so rare that he tried to make the most of it every time he could go home after the season was over.

“My father always said that American football was fake.”

“Your father is a wise man. Do you know the rules? It’s very simple, you see…”

Yuzuru didn’t try to stop him. The sound of a key and a lock turning meant that it was time for him to prepare.

The future was here.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone read this whole series and gets it...I love you hahaha


End file.
